


Work In Progress

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [140]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: "I missed being with you like this."





	Work In Progress

   “I missed being with you like this.”

   The murmured words made Stephen avert his gaze from the television to the man currently sprawled out on top of him. The moment Stephen had laid on the couch, Tony had clambered on top and made himself comfortable, stretching along the line of his body and resting his head on his chest, just below his chin while they watched.

   “Like a monkey clinging to its mother?”

   Tony snorted, tilting his head to look at him, eyes a little groggy still from when he’d been asleep only five minutes prior, snoring away, “is it uncomfortable?”

   Stephen hummed, “define uncomfortable.”

   “Can you feel your limbs?”

   Smiling, Stephen squeezed his waist lightly, “I’m perfectly comfortable.”

   “Good, cause I wasn’t moving anyway.”

   Stephen shook his head, already going to look back toward the television, when a hand tapped at his chest insistently, “I meant it though, I missed this.”

   Tony’s eyes were sincere and a little sad. Stephen offered his own shaky one, “we knew when we started this, we wouldn’t be able to see each other too often. Our jobs-”

   “I know,” Tony interrupted. “That doesn’t make it any easier though, does it?”

   Stephen sighed softly because no, it really didn’t. He couldn’t actually remember the last time they’d had a full day off together, usually having to make do with rushed dinners and conversations over the phone. Despite living in the same city, it wasn’t so different to a long-distance relationship in a way.

   His words began to slip out automatically, eyes dancing away from Tony’s face as he did so, “is it…do you think it has become too hard?”

   He could feel Tony’s gaze on him, the way his body had gone still, the movie forgotten now that the forbidden words were out. He hazard a glace toward his lover, found him frowning, expression almost…hurt?

   “No, I don’t,” he said resolutely. “I think its absolutely worth it, your worth it.”

   Relief flowed through him like a tidal wave and Stephen moved quickly to reassure his lover that he felt the same way, “good…that’s good…me too.”

   Tony nodded, “that being said…”

   Stephen tensed again, watching his lover wearily, as the man hesitated to begin and when did this turn into a serious discussion instead of just them enjoying each other’s company on their day off?

   “There were some things I was thinking we could try to make it easier.”

   Stephen tilted his head a little, unable to think of anything that might increase their time together within reason, but he simply squeezed his hips again in a silent prompting to go on. Tony offered a wane smile.

   “I miss spending the night with you,” he began, rushing when Stephen opened his mouth to comment. “And I know you can’t be here that often, I get it. So, I figured, if you were willing, at night when your wizardly duties were done, you could portal me over so I can stay with you.”

   Stephen stared at him, surprised, for a long moment. Tony raised an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for his answer. It was so…sensible. He’d never really thought of it because he simply felt certain Tony wouldn’t want to stay at the Sanctum in any circumstances, what with his usual complaints about it. To hear he’d be willing to do that just so they could have the evenings together, well it was a bit surprising.

   He swallowed thickly and nodded, “yeah, that sounds good. I can do that.”

   A smile lit up Tony’s face, eyes sparking with excitement and Stephen could already tell there were more ideas swirling around in his head. But Stephen shook his head, running a hand through Tony’s disheveled curls.

   “Alright, I actually have a few more-”

   “I have one,” Stephen cut him off, startling his lover into silence, those his eyes betrayed he was intrigued. “We might as well take turns.”

   Tony nodded eagerly.

   “When you’re working in the lab, send me a text and if I’m at the Sanctum simply studying and Wong is there to cover for me, I can come over and work with you. It won’t be exciting, just us in the same room doing our projects but-”

   Tony shut him up with a brief kiss to his lips, “I like it, let’s do that for sure.”

   Before Tony could offer his next bit of insight, a thought came to Stephen that made his stomach churn with guilt, eyes dancing away from him. It must have been obvious in his expression because Tony’s hand was on his chin, turning it to face him, only find his lover with furrowed brows and a frown, “what is it?”

   Stephen grimaced, running trembling fingers through his hair once more, eyes on the movement so he wouldn’t have to meet his gaze directly, “we…I haven’t been trying very hard with us, have I?”

   There was a pause and Stephen didn’t know what to think. They had been doing this for nearly eight months and yet they were only just now negotiating ways to spend more time together, to be in each other’s company. Stephen wasn’t stupid, the conversation wasn’t prompted out of nowhere. Tony had been feeling lonely and Stephen’s hadn’t noticed, hadn’t even considered their limited time as an issue that could be resolved, instead treating it as though it were inevitable.

   “Hey.”

   Tony’s voice drew him back to the present and his quickly spiralling mind into the pit of self-loathing that liked to make itself at home. There was a small, knowing smile on face, revealing that he knew exactly what he had been thinking about, “relationships are two-way last time I heard. We were both ignoring it and now we’re not. Its nobody’s fault.”

   Stephen sighed, willing to relent even if he didn’t quite agree. Tony rolled his eyes.

   “I love you,” Stephen murmured, suddenly finding himself staring into those warm brown eyes that always felt like home.

   Tony smirked and simply leaned down to press a hard kiss to his lips, thighs that had been straddling him the whole time squeezing with intent, making Stephen chuckle, “really?”

   Tony nodded seriously, “really. Its my day off and I haven’t had sex on a couch since I was in my early thirties.”

   Stephen just pulled him into another kiss with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, no upload tomorrow but I hope you enjoy these extras :)


End file.
